The Impossible Dream
by ktface3
Summary: Micham/Pachael...? There's no good celebirty couple name for this pairing... Maybe that's why they should just never get together. Only in fanfiction! Set in between Fun Run and Dunder Mifflin Infinity. Just read it and then judge me, okay?


_A/N: Okay, so I've read a lot of Office fanfiction, and I can safely say I've never seen this pairing before. So I thought, what the hell, I'll give it the ol' college try. Just as my own personal disclaimer though, this kind of disgusts me, which is why I pretty much cop-out at the end. You can't honestly say you wouldn't do the same. Also to my loyal fans (all three of you), I'm working on my other multi-chapter stories, I swear. I just needed a oneshot to get the creative juices flowing again. Speaking of juices, let's get to the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Michael?" she knocked on his door to get his attention. He pried his eyes away from the computer screen and saw her standing in the doorway, one of her hands leaning against the frame and the other delicately relaxed at her side. They were the last two left in the office, and then he realized why.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to sign those time cards, didn't I?" He began shuffling around his desk, looking for the folder with the papers he was supposed to mark his name to, but he was stopped when he felt her warm hand on his. He looked up at her and saw a smirk unlike anything he had seen from her before, and he then noticed that she had quietly shut the door behind her.

"Yes, but also… I just want you to know, Michael…" he could sense her breathing getting heavier and his eyes widened. "Ever since our…_incident_ before the Michael Scott Dunder-Mifflin, Scranton, Meredith Palmer memorial, celebrity rabies awareness, Pro-Am fun run race for the cure, I… I just can't stop thinking about you!" And before he knew what was happening, she leaped over his desk and began to straddle him.

"Woah! Woah! What!" he stopped the flow of kisses coming from her lips but made no attempt to get her off of him. After all, he was willing to hear the full story before passing judgment.

"Well I just… now I know why they say that thing about people with big noses! I can't get it—_you_ off my mind. I _have_ to have you Michael!" She hastily ripped off her cardigan and threw it onto his desk, and then began to do the same with his blazer. He again made no attempt to halt her actions, but continued to try and talk to her.

"But—what about Jan? She'd kill you!"

"Let's call her and get her over here. I'm sure she'd be into that kind of thing."

"I—" His mouth remained agape at her response.

She began to slowly unbutton her blouse and spoke seductively to him, "Face it, Michael. There's always been tension between us. No matter how disgusted I've acted in the past toward your inappropriate comments, secretly, they flattered me. And especially after I called off my wedding and was feeling so crappy about myself, you were always there for me. So now—" she let her blouse slip to the floor. "Let me be there for you."

His eyes widened and he bit his lip, deliriously stunned with what was in front of him. He began to reach out to her, but then was surprised that she had started to shake him. "Michael! Michael!" she yelled, and then…

He woke up.

"Michael, it's time to go. I can't believe you fell asleep at your desk again," she sighed, looking disappointed in him. "You were in a really deep sleep too… Were you dreaming?"

He stammered for a moment, trying to make sense of what was reality. "Uh, yeah. I guess I was dreaming."

"You were kind of moaning in your sleep—" she admitted to him as she took her hand off his shoulder. "It sounded like a pretty good dream…"

"Oh, it—" and then he bit back his tongue as he noticed she was looking at the doorway.

"Hey Michael," he said with a smile. "You uh, you have the word 'qwerty' on your cheek."

"Oh," he rubbed his face absent-mindedly and looked up at him; she made her way over to him as he held out her purse for her. They smiled at each other and he muttered to them, "Well, guess it's time to go."

"Yep," she smiled. They filed out of his office and then she turned back and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, uh… I just need a few more minutes."

She grimaced at his implication, and then shook her head and left him sitting there. After a moment of contemplation, he decided to put his head back down and go back to what he had been working on before he was so rudely interrupted.

* * *

_Yeah… I dunno. I'm partially just grossed out, and I'm the one who wrote it! LOL. I'm gonna try this new thing where I reply to everyone who reviews, even the ones that are like "OMG that was so funny!" So send me a review. Go on, I dare you._


End file.
